Unchain my heart
by Sylver Lorelay
Summary: ... Ah ! Chère Lizzy, pourquoi es-tu si belle encore ? Dois-je croire que le spectre de la Mort est amoureux et que l'affreux monstre décharné te garde ici dans les ténèbres pour te posséder ?


Pour Miriamme sans qui cet OS n'aurait jamais vu le jour. Pour Calazzi aussi, l'une des plus belles rencontres de ff. et puis pour Hina, qui m'a laissé enter dans son monde. n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! bonne lecture.

**Unchain my heart**

_« …Faut-il que l'amour malgré le bandeau qui l'aveugle, trouve toujours, sans y voir, un chemin vers son but ! »_

_William Shakespeare. _

Il pleuvait sur Londres en cette sombre journée d'automne. Il pleuvait sur Londres et il pleuvait dans son cœur. Les yeux dans le vide, William marchait. Les larmes du ciel ruisselaient de ces boucles brunes, retombant sur son visage aussi bien que le liquide lacrymal l'aurait fait. Une forte bourrasque de vent fouetta son imperméable anthracite, qu'il resserra aussitôt. Il souffla sur ses mains frigorifiées, mais aucun changement de température ne s'opéra. Comme si son froid intérieur se répondait hors de lui, gelant tout ce qui pouvait l'être.

Un regard autour de lui et il comprit que la mélancolie régnait en maître sur les artères de la ville. Jamais le monde ne lui avait semblé si terne qu'en cet instant. Pourtant, cette ville pluvieuse l'avait vu naître et grandir et elle le verrait sans doute mourir.

Il ne jeta qu'un regard ennuyé à la Tamise. Les longues ballades le long du fleuve, sa dulcinée au creux de ses bras lui revinrent en mémoire. Des flashes perdus dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Les scènes d'un film qu'il peinait à oublier. Il détourna les yeux et accéléra le pas jusqu'aux portes du _St Thomas' Hospital _et il s'y engouffra. D'un signe de tête peu avenant, il salua la réceptionniste.

Vingt-six, était inscrit en lettres d'or sur la porte qu'il ouvrit délicatement. D'un pas souple il s'avança vers la fenêtre, sans un regard pour la jeune personne étendue, livide sur le lit. Il sortit une cigarette de l'une de ses poches intérieures et un Zippo de l'autre. Il peina à l'allumer tant ses mains tremblaient mais y parvint quelques instants plus tard. Il tira une bouffée et la nicotine le calma instantanément.

Dehors, il pleuvait encore, pourquoi la pluie se serait-elle interrompue alors que le froid de son cœur demeurait inchangé? Sa voix interrompit soudain la mélodie des gouttelettes de pluie, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

_" J'ai froids tu vois. Pas à cause de la pluie qui tombe sur moi, oh si ce n'était que ça !_

_J'ai froid même quand je suis chez nous, enfin chez moi à présent._

_J'ai froid parce que tu n'es pas là, pour me prendre dans tes bras. J'ai froid parce que tu ne seras jamais plus là."_

D'un seul coup, il se retourna vers elle. D'un seul coup d'œil il embrassa son corps inerte semblable à un joyau sur son lit de soie immaculée. Ses cheveux flamboyants formaient un halo autours de son visage au teint nacré. Un doux sourire semblait défier la mort qui suintait de tous les pores de sa peau. Il s'assit sur le lit qui s'affaissa sous son poids et sa voix pris un ton plaintif lorsqu'il s'exclama :

_« Je m'en veux tellement !_

_ Que ne donnerais-je pas pour retourner dans le passé !_

_ Deviner ta faiblesse et en faire une force. Chasser tes doutes. Exorciser ton mal-être. Aurais-je vu cette douleur croissante dans l'abîme de tes yeux ? Me serais-je aventuré dans les contrées les plus sombres de ton âme pour t'en délivrer ? M'aurais-tu seulement laissé y parvenir ? » _Il tira une nouvelle bouffée d'air empoisonnée, qu'il expulsa de ses poumons avant de reprendre :

_« Je t'en veux à toi aussi._

_ Je t'en veux d'être partie m'abandonnant derrière toi. Orphelin de cet amour qui signifiait tant pour moi. Etais-je indigne de ta confiance ? Partager ta douleur avec moi était-il si dur à tes yeux ?_

_ Je t'en veux de me hanter, d'être toujours là, à mes côtés. Ta présence fantomatique me tient compagnie. Tu es là sans l'être. Je suis seul sans l'être.__Mais tout est dans ma tête, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce un sortilège que tu m'aurais jeté ?_ _Serais-je tombé dans la folie ? Ivre d'amour que je suis__. Notre amour aussi n'a-t-il été qu'un songe ? Un doux songe qui prend fin au bout de la nuit, chassé par l'incarnat crépuscule ?_

_ Ils disent que ton cœur bat encore, qu'il y a toujours un espoir d'un jour te revoir. Ils ne savent ce qu'ils disent. Mais moi je sais. Je sais que tu n'es plus là. Transcendant ta condition d'humaine, tu as virevolté jusqu'au toit du ciel et tu t'y est accrochée. Au milieu des incandescentes infantes de l'astre lunaire, __Sélénite tu es devenue__. En son antre elle t'a accueillie, tel l'enfant prodige revenant d'exile. Et moi je me consume de jalousie. Pourquoi t'a-elle arrachée à moi ? Elle qui possédait déjà tant d'éclat. Pourquoi ? »_

D'un bond il se leva, et se mis à tourner en rond dans la pièce.

_« Reprendras-tu un jour ta place en ces chairs désertés ? _demanda-t-il._ Non ! Non, car tu as déjà trop donné, trop espéré… Quand as-tu enfin compris que la partie était finie ? Où étais-je lorsque les bras tu as baissé ? Que faisais-je donc lorsque tu as pris cette décision sans me consulter ? Pourquoi donc as-tu mis un terme à « nous » ? Qui te donnait le droit de seller ton sort et le mien ? _

_ Au fond de moi je t'ai comprise. Je te comprends. Malgré tout je n'arrive pas à te pardonner, je n'arrive pas à me pardonner, continuer sans toi n'est plus à envisager. »_

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle, pris sa main entre les siennes puis soudain la libéra.

_« Au prélude de cette tragédie, l'espoir m'habitait encore, tu sais ? » _chuchota-il à son oreille, avant de s'élancer à nouveau loin d'elle.

_« Dans ma tête tonnait encore le son mélodieux de ta voix. Le souvenir de ton rire cristallin réchauffait le plus froid des Hivers. Et ces airs que tu fredonnais… ces airs résonnaient en moi le soir me berçant au milieu des ténèbres. Je voyais toujours le spectre de tes robes légères papillonnant gracieusement au rythme de ta démarche gracieuse. Tes grands gestes lorsque tu parlais. Ta passion dévorante lorsque tu argumentais. Ta moue boudeuse lorsque tu te fâchais. Et toutes nos chamailleries. Nos instants de complicité. Nous. Toi et moi. A présent ne demeure plus qu'un Nous. La solitude et moi. » _

Il tire encore une fois sur sa cigarette et des cendres se répondirent à ses pieds.

_« Tu sais parfois quand je te regarde, il me semble que tes cheveux ont perdus de leur éclat, que leur couleur a ternie. Même tes cheveux que j'aimais tant ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient. L'une des conséquences de ton choix, je présume. C'est ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience que rien ne saurai être comme avant._

_ Devant la glace chaque matin, au fond de mes yeux ne mire plus rien. « Ô toi mon âme, où es-tu donc mon âme ? » Je demande. « Pourquoi suis-je seul à présent ? », pourtant personne ne me répond…_

_ Toutefois, ma vie suit son chemin. Et chaque matin, je fume deux joints. Parce que je veux oublier. Puis, chaque soir, j'en fume deux autres. Parce que j'ai mal… C'est mal saint m'aurai-tu dit. Mais après tout pourquoi pas. Qui y a-t-il de saint dans ce monde sans toi ? »_

Un sourire étrange étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il se vautra sur le siège dégarni à son chevet.

_« Je dois passer pour un fou à te parler. Mme l'infirmière Reynolds me regarde de façon étrange, chaque fois que je la salue…je te promets que je suis poli…__Parfois je me surprends à attendre ta réponse, tu m'as habitué à tes longs monologues, pour te taire à présent. Je disais blanc, tu répondais noir. Et le noir à mes yeux était toujours blanc aux tiens. »_

Sa clope lui brûla soudain les doigts avant de tomber au sol pour finir de se consumer.

_« Si de mes souhaits un seul pouvait être exhaussé, ce serait d'entendre ta douce voix à nouveau résonner. T'entendre débiter une de tes phrases passées d'âge, ou bien même un de tes « bon sang de bois »._

Il en alluma une autre. La dernière se promit-il.

_« Te souviens-tu du jour de notre rencontre ? Ce jour où pour la première fois je t'ai tenue dans mes bras. Ce jour où je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Amoureux de ta crinière flamboyante, de ton tempérament explosif, de ta façon de parler et de ne pas te laisser marcher dessus, mais ce jour-là je suis aussi tombé amoureux de ton gros cœur, de ta main toujours tendue, de ta bonté. _Il laissa vaguer son regard à travers la fenêtre, puis poursuivit, le regard vague :

_ Ce jour-là, je m'en souviens encore. Des tentacules enflammés s'évadaient des fenêtres brisées de ton immeuble. L'azur du ciel se confondait tel un mirage aux sombres effluves qui s'en dégageaient. La fumée me brûlait la gorge et les poumons. Et toi ? Toi qui luttais au milieu de ce brasier, que ressentais-tu ? Attendais-tu ton sauveur ? M'attendais-tu, moi ?_

_ Les gens contemplaient l'incendie meurtrier, les yeux écarquillées, de peur, de stupeur. D'autres ne voulaient rien rater du spectacle, ravis d'acquérir une anecdote à conter. Une aventure épique dans leur existence morne et monotone. Au milieu de tous, il y avait moi. Déconnecté de la réalité. Les bruits me parvenaient étouffés. Le rougeoiement des flammes, lointain._

_ Mon instinct me sommait de fuir, mon âme n'en avait que faire. Alors, je me suis élancé. Avais-je l'air d'un héros à ce moment-là ? Sûrement. Mais j'étais bien loin de l'acte de bravoure lorsque j'ai franchis les portes de cet enfer. _

_ Altruiste, pensaient les gens. Egoïste, j'étais réellement. Des jours durant, je cherchais un moyen d'en finir. Sauter du haut d'un pont. M'abrutir de médocs. Me tirer une balle dans le crâne… et ce feu m'ai apparu comme une opportunité à saisir. Soudain, tout a basculé…_

_ Je t'ai vu. Une poutre venait de te renverser alors que tu t'entais de fuir, un nourrisson qui n'était même pas tien blotti contre toi._ _Tu es quelqu'un de bien…enfin tu l'étais. Quiconque te connaissait le savait. Tu avais cette vision idéalisée des gens, du monde qui t'entourais. Utopiste, tu voyais la part de bonté en chaque homme. Comment niais-tu si aisément tous mes sombres côtés ?! _s'exclama-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Alors que tout me semblait perdu, tu as posé tes yeux sur moi et ton regard d'émeraude a insufflé la vie en moi. A nouveau._

_ J'étais ton sauveur et toi le mien. Tu m'as appris à vivre après des mois de survie. Tu étais la seule chose bien en moi…et je cours te retrouver…bientôt. _Un tendre sourire étira ses lèvres et durant un court instant, la douleur sembla l'avoir quitté… jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne sa place.

_ Me croirais-tu si je te disais que j'entends des oiseaux chanter ? Et que si je regardais par la fenêtre le ciel me paraitrait bleu ? C'est ce qui se passe lorsque je suis à tes côtés, ressentais-tu la même chose ? Si tu étais restée, jamais ce sentiment de félicité ne m'aurait quitté, pourtant…_

_ Je t'en ai voulu, je t'en ai voulu d'être partie avant moi, n'avais-tu pas pu attendre que je parte ? Sachant qu'il ne me restait plus que quelques années, voir quelques mois que ce foutu destin avait préféré rallonger pour me voir m'autodétruire ? Ne pouvais-tu simplement pas m'offrir cette dernière volonté ? _hurla-il en se levant._ Où bien ne l'aurais-tu pas supporté ? _reprit-il plus calmement_. _

_ Ne pouvais-tu pas vivre sans moi ? N'aurais-tu pas survécu à ton chagrin ? Mais as-tu pensé à moi ? Une seule seconde ? _Et il hocha la tête_. Oui tu as pensé à moi, tu n'as pensé qu'à moi, tu ne voulais pas que je culpabilise de te voir triste mais c'est raté. Pour moi, tu as été aussi égocentrique à cet instant-là, que je ne l'ai été toute ma vie avec toi, mais je ne t'en veux plus, car à présent que j'ai connu cette souffrance je sais que c'était mieux ainsi au moins tu n'auras pas souffert._

_ J'ai pris ma décision en prenant le chemin pour venir te voir ce matin. J'y pense depuis bientôt trois mois, soit vingt-quatre mois après ton « accident » comme ils disent. 730 jours de chagrin, 420 480 heures de désarroi, 25 228…oh et puis ce ne sont que des chiffres qui n'ont pas d'importance. D'autres en ont. 7 300 000 000 000, est le nombre de battements de cœur…sans toi. Le sang coulant dans mes veines me brulait d'être loin de toi. 4 944 844 800 fois, mes poumons se sont gonflés sans que ton parfum ne les emplisse._

_ Voies-tu, je me suis trouvé une occupation il le fallait bien, non ? Je calcule tout et rien à la fois, je suis devenu une sorte de calculette sur pattes et oui je sais que je suis bon à enfermer, mais combien de temps tiendrais-je encore sur cette terre, où que je sois je sais que la fin est proche, mais avant cela j'ai une dernière tâche à accomplir, un dernier acte sur cette terre qui fera certainement de moi un monstre aux yeux de tous, mais un monstre en paix. »_

Il écarta l'une des mèches de son visage et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

_« Je ne suis pas venu parler. Je viens te libérer, nous libérer tous les deux. J'ai été bien trop égoïste de t'avoir retenue ici si longtemps. Je ne voyais pas la cruauté de mon geste. A présent j'ai ouvert les yeux. Je ne suis plus aveuglé par le chagrin, plus assaillis par la douleur… _enfin. »

Il se rapprocha de son lit un peu plus et repris sa main froide entre les siennes si chaudes. La dure réalité venait de le rattraper. Aussi violente qu'un coup de poignard dans le cœur, un autre coup qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas encaisser, il n'en pouvait plus depuis bien longtemps.

_« Je n'en peux plus physiquement aussi bien que moralement. _Reprit-il_. c'est ironique, non ? Mon corps se venge de tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Mon propre corps me lâche. _Murmura-il à nouveau_. Lui aussi il m'abandonne. »_

Il se leva et fit un pas. Un puissant vertige le fit vaciller, toutefois, il se rattrapa de justesse au lit. Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Il ferma les yeux tant son crâne était douloureux. Une migraine, une autre parmi tant d'autres. Quitter son lit était devenu un défi que jusque-là, il avait relevé. S'évanouir n'importe où était devenu une habitude : dans le métro, chez ses amis, chez lui… et puis il y avait aussi son intolérance à la lumière…et aux bruits aussi.

Il sortit de son égarement et se remit à lui parler, s'attendant à ce qu'elle connaisse le fond de ses pensées.

_« Je me dis qu'après tout c'est moi qui l'ai voulu. Peut-être l'ai-je espéré si fort que mon vœu c'est réalisé. Peut-être que j'ai voulu si fort te suivre que mes attaches dans ce monde ont cédées avant l'heure, oui ça doit être ça. Mais vois-tu, moi qui savais déjà que je ne ferais pas de vieux os il y a bien des années, je n'arrive pas à vaincre ma peur de la mort, je suis terrifié. Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur, oh ça non, j'en connais un rayon. Je n'ai pas peur de ce que je laisserais derrière moi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas te revoir. Et si on n'allait pas au même endroit ? Et si s'était si grand qu'on ne se retrouvait jamais ? Ou encore si, tu m'oubliais ? Si tu te trouvais un autre sauveur, quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Alors que ferais-je ? En finir ? Est-ce possible où nous allons ? Nous ne tarderons pas à le savoir. »_

Résigné il se leva et du revers de sa manche il essuya ses larmes qui n'avaient cessées de couler. Le bruit lourd de ses pas sur le parquet en damier résonnant à ses tympans tels des gongs éloignés. Il posa les doigts sur sa perfusion et la lui retira avec précautions. Il se dirigea vers l'appareil d'assistance respiratoire qu'il débrancha avant de reprendre sa place, à ses côtés.

D'un mouvement fluide, il écarta les fils qui obstruaient son visage. Sous ses doigts, ils prenaient tantôt la douceur légère de la soie, tantôt la rudesse particulière du bois. Les bips de l'électrocardiographe se ralentirent encore et encore et ses caresses prirent ce même rythme décrescendo. Il s'approcha d'elle, les épaules alourdies par le poids de son cœur et se courba afin de déposer un baiser sur son front, un baiser désespéré, le dernier.

Après quelques secondes un bruit long, continu et profondément sinistre se fit entendre. Messager de mort. La missive de la fin… ou du commencement. Pourtant, ce son résonna à ses tympans comme le son de la liberté si elle en avait eu un. Le fardeau de ses épaules disparut, cédant sa place à la légèreté d'âme d'un devoir accompli, d'une promesse tenue.

_« …C'est ici que je veux fixer mon éternelle demeure et soustraire au joug des étoiles ennemies cette chair lasse du monde... » _murmura-t-il_._

Le brun senti sa tête tourner et les sons autour de lui s'estomper, comme si quelqu'un baissait le volume petit à petit emportant ainsi sa douleur. La pièce s'assombrit progressivement pour le plonger dans les ténèbres, mais il n'avait pas peur, non, la peur l'avait abandonnée, à jamais.

Il sentit le poids de son corps s'alléger comme s'il n'y avait plus de gravité et sans qu'il en connaisse la raison ses pieds cédèrent sous un poids imaginaire et il s'écroula au sol. Ses paupières devinrent lourdes puis se refermèrent.

Ses doutes s'envolèrent portés par la magie de son dernier souffle de vie. Une unique larme coula le long de sa joue, une larme de bonheur car elle était devant lui et l'attendait.

_**Sylver Lorelay**_


End file.
